Matters of the Heart
by KeepingUpDisappearances
Summary: Finally free of the fears that held him back after his heart surgery, Niles rushes to The Montana, eager to show Daphne how much she means to him-but she has a surprise for him as well...(Episode:'Don't Go Breaking My Heart').
1. Seduction

**A/N: I've noticed that out of all the mature N/D stories, there are very few that are from Daphne's point view (whether first or third person) or have Daphne taking the lead. So, with Valentine's Day around the corner I thought I'd try my hand at a more spicy story than I usually write.  
**

**As there aren't many stories based on 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart', I decided to go with the latter. I love the closing scene and think there's a lot of potential.**

**I recommend reading 'We Melt Together' by FF writer MusingbyProxy which partially inspired my fic.**

* * *

It took great effort to look sympathetic as Niles, nearly in shock and holding onto the stair rail for support, blurted that he had just jumped into bed with Mum, unaware of the new sleeping arrangements. I tempered my desperate desire to laugh by posing a more pressing question.

"What were you doing up there?"

Just hours ago, he was still insisting on staying in the guest bedroom, another symptom of the fear that seemed to be driving his life, giving me increasing worry—and too many lonely nights.

Niles paused for a moment, looking me up and down, before speaking.

"I just—wanted to—take my wife in my arms and show her how much I love her," he said emotionally.

My heart skipped a beat at Niles' words and even more so at the love and longing in his eyes. He was moving past his fears. He wanted me.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"If I my heart can take _that_"—he smiled sheepishly at the mortifying mistake of just moments before—"it can take anything."

In a show of bravado, Niles picked me up in a playful but fruitless attempt to carry me to the guest bedroom. After a few paces, he set me down with a rueful laugh.

"Maybe I should just follow you," I teased as he laced his fingers through mine and led me away, both of us ready for a night of romance.

* * *

Following Mum's advice, I had immediately gone to work on my plan to seduce Niles, spending the better part of an hour creating the perfect atmosphere with candles, soft music (his 'Wagner for Lovers' CD), flowers, and, of course, myself.

Shortly after we'd gotten together, Niles had told me about a rather steamy dream he'd had of me. I remembered that after his surgery, and had planned on making his fantasy come true once he was cleared for sex.

I'd found the perfect costume and couldn't wait to celebrate our first time making love since that trying time at the hospital—but his fears had taken over, even when I'd dropped an enticing hint one afternoon at Café Nervosa.

"Daphne, when did you plan all this?" Niles broke into my thoughts, looking around the room before turning back and letting his eyes linger on my body.

"Only an hour ago," I said. "I wanted you back in my bed and Mum said I should take an aggressive approach."

Niles blushed slightly. "I didn't think your mother would be so open about giving advice on our…relations."

"Well, it was the first time we ever had a real heart to heart talk…although her first piece of advice was to give you a 'good kick in the pants'. But enough talk."

Unable to resist Niles any longer, I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into a seeking kiss. He responded at once, deepening the kiss, even teasing my lips with his tongue, a promise of more to come. It had been too long since we'd shared such fiery kisses.

"I think it's time I made good on my promise," Niles said at length.

"You'll do no such thing," I answered. "It was my idea first. Just follow my lead. I have a lot more planned for you."

Niles looked slightly alarmed, causing me to grin.

"Don't worry, Niles. Daphne won't let anything happen to you."


	2. Reconnection

"Just where did you come up with the idea for—_this?_" Niles asked, indicating my nurse's uniform and smiling approvingly.

"You."

"Me? But how?" Niles said blankly.

"Remember that Christmas your father treated us all to massages? You told me after we got together that you'd had a very _interesting _dream during yours."

"Right, that one. It seems a lifetime ago," Niles recalled.

"So…I think it's time I fulfilled your fantasy…"

Niles fell silent and I went to work on undressing him, somewhat clumsily, as my hands were trembling with anticipation. His breathing hitched as I pushed his shirt off him, lightly grazing my fingers over his chest in the process. I could sense his hunger for me as I progressed. At last he was free of his clothes. I took in the full sight of him, staring as if this was our first time with each other.

Niles was slender, but (however Frasier or Roz might snidely remark), far from being "spindly". His lean for never ceased to tempt me. He was the sexiest man I'd ever been with, and no man had ever pleased or would please me as much as Niles could.

"You might want to blink once in a while," Niles teased, a flattered smile flickering on his lips.

"Niles Crane, you're the most gorgeous man in the world," I rasped.

"Thank you, _Nurse Naughty_," he said flirtatiously. "Well…do I pass the exam?"

The reference to my suggestive comment at Café Nervosa made me snicker. My gaze traveled "south" and I answered his question.

"You check out one hundred percent," I winked. "Your _equipment_ is working just fine."

Niles giggled shyly and blushed, yet another one of his adorable quirks that I had come to love.

"I guess you won't be needing that uniform anymore, then," he said; my skin tingled with anticipation and I was tense with need for him.

Niles freed me of the nurse's cap first, causing my hair to fall onto my shoulders. I smiled as he nuzzled my hair and breathed in its scent. The simple gesture brought dozens of memories to mind, and it took the touch of his lips to bring me back to reality.

"I love you," he said hoarsely after several tender kisses.

I trembled with need as Niles slowly peeled the uniform and stockings away from my body, drawing out the moment. Finally, he was finished and I kicked them away. Now all that was left were my bra and panties, which revealed just enough to entice Niles. Indeed, he seemed to have forgotten to breathe as he reached out with trembling hands, and I couldn't help feeling a bit of vain pride at the effect I had on him.

"You're the most beautiful woman in the world," he murmured, shakily removing the last of my clothing.

A passionate kiss followed and Niles lightly trailed his fingers down my neck. The feather-light sensation filled me with warmth. Only Niles could turn me on with such a simple touch.

Our gentle foreplay had brought us to the edge and we knew we couldn't resist our natural urges any longer.

"Let's not waste any more time," I whispered. "I swore I'd get you into my bed tonight and you're not leaving until you do."

The flame of desire in Niles' eyes told me that he was far from objecting; soon we were falling against the sheets. Our passion was just beginning.

* * *

**A/N: Niles' dream is from the S5 episode 'Perspectives on Christmas'.**


	3. Passion

It had been four weeks since the doctor had cleared Niles for physical relations. Figuring in the three weeks of his recovery, it was almost two months since we'd last been intimate. We felt shy and uncertain at first, but I let my desires guide me and straddled Niles, pulling him into just the right position. We started slowly, simply enjoying the closeness of each other's bodies and the electricity skin against skin.

Soon, however, our natural instincts took over and I adjusted myself against Niles, looking deep into his eyes. Even in the light of the flickering candles and one lamp turned low, I could see the hunger in his gaze. A familiar but always welcome thrill coursed through me and I closed the gap between us. In mere seconds we became one, gasping in pleasure at the sensations. The music was a perfect backdrop; we moved in perfect rhythm with every note.

"Daphne…" Niles choked, his voice thick with desire.

"Shh. Don't talk. Just feel," I managed to say, nearly dizzy from what I was feeling.

Time seemed to stand still as I pleasured and caressed Niles, exploring his body as if we'd never been together like this before. His enthusiastic responses made me giddy; my own satisfaction was increased by knowing that I was making him happy in every way.

"Now it's my turn," Niles murmured some time later, lifting his head to mine for a gentle kiss.

"Your turn?" I repeated stupidly, too taken over by pleasure to see the obvious.

"To show you how much _I_ love _you_," he said, pulling out, rolling me over until I was on my back.

"Oh…"

Niles' slender hands traveled over my body. He knew exactly where I liked best to be touched; his touched lingered on my shoulders, my breasts, and that certain sweet spot on my side that always left me trembling in ecstasy. From there his hand travelled to the most intimate part of my body, with the care and tenderness he always gave, and I felt every nerve in my body was on fire. Our lovemaking went on, becoming almost daring.

Niles was the first to reach that pinnacle of pleasure, and it took only one final, hungry kiss for me to follow. His tongue teased mine; I had forgotten how sensual his kisses were.

We fell against the sheets again, panting as if we'd just run a marathon, steadying our breathing.

"That was amazing," Niles said when he found his voice.

"_You_ were amazing," I whispered, brushing my lips against his. "I missed this. I missed _you_."

"I know, my love," he answered. "I'm so sorry I let my fears interfere with your needs. My needs, also, to be frank."

"That doesn't matter now," I reassured him. "As long as you're with me again."

A mischievous grin took over Niles' features.

"What are you thinking, Niles Crane?"

"Well, _Nurse Naughty_, am I in good condition again?"

The suggestive question made me giggle.

"You're even better than you were before. You passed your 'physical' with flying colors," I winked.

Niles smiled and kissed me tenderly.

Sated and content (for the moment, anyway), we lay looking into each other's eyes. I was compelled to trace the healed scar on his chest with my fingers, eliciting a smile from him—the soft, reassuring smile he'd given me just before he was wheeled away for his operation and my painful vigil began.

The emotions of those hours suddenly came rushing back and I burst into tears.

Niles immediately drew me into his arms.

"My love, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. "Did I hurt you when we were—,"

"No. You were wonderful," I interrupted tearfully, knowing what he was about to ask. "I was thinking of how terrified I was during your surgery. I could have lost you, and if I had…"

I broke down and Niles fell silent, as if sensing that words were not what I needed right now. He pulled me close, cradling my body against his as I wept. With his free hand he gently stroked my hair.

"I'm so sorry," I said weakly after my tears subsided. "Getting emotional even though you pulled through."

"Don't be sorry," Niles reassured me. "These things aren't always easy to get over. I was scared, too, Daphne—scared that I'd never see you again. But I'm still here. I'm still yours."

"And _I'm_ yours," I echoed.

Niles suddenly gave me a sly smile. I looked at him curiously, wondering at his change in demeanor.

"You know, we have a lot of time to make up for," Niles said in a sexy tone that dissipated the somber mood that had fallen on us.

My hunger for him returned tenfold as I realized what he meant.

"Oh, yes. I believe you 'owe' me what I've been missing these past few weeks," I played along.

"Then we'd better get started."

Niles pulled me into his arms again and we started our lovemaking anew. Our passion lasted long into the night, fueled by our love, desire, and gratitude that we were still together. When Niles and I were finally exhausted, we drifted into blissful slumber, bodies—and hearts—entwined.

**The End**

* * *

A/N: This will probably be my last 'Frasier' fic for a while, as I seem to be going a bit overboard. It's just that I have so many ideas and before I know it I'm starting a new one!


End file.
